Come Back To Me? I Love You
by Darkrose55
Summary: When Lili leaves Tokyo to return home, Asuka's life comes crashing down. Jin, Xiaoyu, and others try to find ways to keep Asuka happy,but sorrow tries to ruin that. LILIXASUKA, this is yuri, don't like..aha, don't read it. Rated teen For language. Review
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey everyone! I'm back with another Lili/Asuka story, this time it has more chapters then my last story! I was thinking of making a emotional story, it just hit me like a ton of bricks. Hope it meets everyone's approval, and I'd like to thank my top reviewer, **_**Blue-Cat00, **_**she pretty much inspires me to keep writing. And I'm surprised people actually like my stories, I was told I'm a good writer in grade school, now I'm in high school and look at that lol! Anyways, enjoy! This one's for you **_**Blue-Cat00**_**!**

Damn her.

Damn her to hell!

Why does she have to go back to her father, why can't she just stay with me?

This pisses me off!

Asuka sat in the kitchen, fuming. She woke up this morning to the spot where Lili usually is curled up on empty, and there was no sign of Lili at all. After she realized that, she went to the kitchen where she found a pink envelope with her name written across it in black. Asuka was confused, since she just got up, but read it anyway. Her eyes widened in shock at what she was reading.

_My dearest Asuka,_

_Its been nice being able to spend long nights with you, the laughter, the cuddling, the kissing, and the 30 second fights. I'm afraid I've forgotten to tell you my father wanted me to return home for my training and school year. I tried to reason with him to let me stay in Tokyo with you, but he insisted I'd return home with him. _

_I didn't want to wake you up this morning, because I know you would have tried to argue with him, knowing the kind of girl you are. Tough, determined, and you never back down. He would forbid me from seeing you, or even worse, forbid me from ever entering Tokyo again. And we wouldn't want that, would we?_

_I bet you probably just woke up, worried about where I went. Then found this letter. Now I bet you're mad… aha, don't kill me in the next Iron Fist tournament okay?_

_I didn't want you to know this because you'd probably say I'm weak but… I'm crying right now Asuka. I'm really going to miss you. I wish… you could have came back with me, you would have been treated like royalty here! Your face is so calm when you're asleep, and you look like all your stress just… drifted away from you. Then you smile from time to time, and it makes me smile. It's as beautiful as your smile when you're awake, standing in front of me and holding me everyday. I won't forget everything we did together, my heart will hold a big part of us forever. Oh goodness, my tears are falling onto the paper! Silly me, I'm so weak._

_Well, my dad has arrived. I won't forget that beautiful face, that strong personality, and that great sense of humour. Oh, and also that chest! _

_One more thing… stay the way you are. DON'T change, okay? Love you more then all the stars in the sky!_

_~Yours truly,_

_Lili._

Asuka hit the wall and yelled. That moment she opened that letter 15 minutes ago was the worst 15 minutes of her life. Jin came out of his bedroom, hearing the yell. "What's wrong?" Jin asked, rubbing his eyes. Asuka handed him Lili's letter without looking at him. Jin raised an eyebrow and read the letter. It was quiet for awhile before Jin looked up at Asuka. Her head was hung. Jin walked over to her and rubbed her back. "It's okay, Asuka. You can write back to her you know." Asuka looked up at Jin, eyes red from silently crying. Another tear rolled down her cheek. "That's not it." Jin wiped the tears from his cousin's face. "Then what is it?"

Asuka gained strength and took a deep breath. The room stopped spinning.

"I never got to kiss her goodbye."

**A/N: Short chapter I know! I just wanted people to feel the emotion floating in this chapter, like if this actually happened in real life. So what will Asuka do in the next chapter? Will Jin help her along the way with what she decides to do? What other characters will appear? Review please! Next chapter should be out soon!**


	2. AUTHOR'S NOTE!

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

Hey everyone, sorry I haven't been active for a while.

I've been busy with school, since my teachers seem to love love LOVE homework!

I really wanted to update sooner, but each time I tried… I got nothing. I had writer's block. L but, the second chapter of _Come back to me? I love you_ should be up soon, (I'll most likely finish it today or tomorrow!) and I apologize for making you all wait so long for it, please don't be mad lol!

I just wanted you all to know, I'm still here, alive and well! J

Christmas holidays are coming soon, so I'll have lots more time to write.

Hope you all are well!

~Natasha


	3. Words From A Heartbroken Lover

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews! Here's the second chapter, I just gotta say… I have no idea where Lili lives, so until I find that out, I won't say. A coincidence, my brother got me a laptop charger today! I was so happy, because now you guys finally get to read chapter 2! Anyways, I hope you like this chapter, and keep reviewing! I love my reviewers! 3**

**Disclaimer: I forgot this in the first chapter. Aha, oops. I do not own Tekken, If I did, the things I'd have Hwoarang do muhaha!**** But all in all, Tekken belongs to Namco.**

Jin looked at his distraught cousin one last time before standing. Asuka was a mess, and he knew it. _What can I do to help her? Better yet… what can I tell her? Oh, I have an idea!_ "You could always write back." Asuka stopped crying. She actually didn't think of that. She wiped her face with her sweater sleeve and gave Jin a weak smile. "I should, I think she'd like that." Jin chuckled and walked back to his bedroom to get dressed. "She would. I'll get you a stamp today if you write the letter today, if you want me to." Asuka walked stopped in front of Jin's doorway. He was basically already dressed, a pair of black jeans on and he was sliding a grey sweater on his fit body. Asuka drummed her fingers on the side of the door. "I can do it. Don't you have to go out somewhere today?" Jin nodded. "That's why I was going to get the stamp for you." Asuka bit her lip. "No, it's okay. I can do it, I don't want to take you away from whatever you're doing." Jin shrugged. "Alright then." Asuka walked to her bedroom and closed the door. _I don't think Lili would want me to be crying over this… gotta stay positive. _Asuka pulled off her pyjamas and looked at her closet. _What should I wear today?_ Asuka seen a white soft sweater on a hanger and pulled it off. She smiled and went to look for some pants to wear. It was fall, so it was pretty chilly out. After pulling apart her drawers, she slipped on a comfy pair of sweat pants. Asuka fixed her hair and smiled. Suddenly, a image of Lili appeared, arms around Asuka's waist. Asuka's eyes widened and she shook her head. The image was gone. _Damn, I'm starting to see things.._ Asuka exited her room just in time to see Jin heading to the front door. "Where are you going anyway?" Asuka asked, plopping down on the couch. Jin glanced at his cousin and opened the apartment door. " I have to meet Nina at the little coffee shop down the street about some ring… I don't know."

Asuka turned on the T.V. and pursed her lips. "Ooo, sounds… _interesting._"

Jin narrowed his eyes at his cousin, who stared ahead at the T.V. . "You're dumb. Nina just works for me, we're nothing more than friends. Besides, I'm dating Xiaoyu aren't I?"

Asuka smirked. "I know, I was just kidding. Don't get so touchy over it."

Jin chuckled lightly. His cousin was started to feel better. "I know, I'm glad you're feeling a bit better at least, don't let this get you down alright? Keep moving forward."

Asuka turned her head to look at Jin and nodded. She didn't think he'd actually care. "Okay."

Jin gave Asuka a half smile before exiting the apartment. Asuka turned back to the T.V. and sighed. _what to do, what to do…maybe I could go for a walk, and get that stamp. Wait! I got an idea… I'll start the letter!_ Asuka thought to herself, looking down at a journal on the coffee table in front of her. She searched the table frantically for a pen, and found one on the floor. Asuka sighed and picked it up. "I have absolutely no time to waste! I must make this letter full of my emotion, and make it the best letter Lili will ever read!" Asuka announced to the empty apartment. Asuka smiled at the journal and started to write.

_Dear Lili,_

_I actually… have no words to explain how I feel right now._

_This feeling is terrible, and you caused it! _

_You're dad's a stupid dumbass, if I were you, I would have refused to leave, and if he tried anything, I'd sock him one!_

_But…. It's you, and you're just so…. Delicate and sweet. You wouldn't do something like that to your own dad, and I think I should be more like you y'know? Everyone sees you and they stop and stare. You always have a smile on your face, and I love it. I love everything about you… you're beautiful blue eyes, that long, flowing, blonde hair, that cute little laugh, your adorable outfits each day we would be together, the way you would blush if I kissed you without reason, and the way you would get nervous if I was upset or angry with someone. See? That's the special thing about you._

_You care about me. You actually…CARED._

_No one- and I mean NO ONE- cared about me the way you did, EVER._

_Lili, I could never be mad at you, even though we did fight, I could honestly never be mad at you. You are…. THE perfect girl, and I just want you to know that. Please, don't ever change. If you don't, I promise you I won't ever change. _

_Oh, and don't worry, I'll kill who ever tries to kill you in the next Iron Fist tournament, because nobody fucks with my girl._

_Also, please don't cry. I HATE seeing you hurt, it fucking KILLS me. It makes me wanna cry… but I won't. I'll stay tough as nails, just for you. I promise. _

_Well, I should wrap this up. Just wanted to touch base with you and let you know I was mad, but I'm not anymore._

_I love you,_

_You're my girl._

_Love,_

_Asuka._

Asuka covered up the pen and stared at the letter she just wrote. _Whoa… I wrote all that?_ Asuka thought to herself, carefully tearing the letter out of the journal. She folded it and smiled. _Can't wait for Lili to read it._ Asuka turned her attention back to the T.V. and sighed with relief. She suddenly heard a banging at the door. Asuka jumped and glared at door. "Who the hell is it?" she yelled. "Who the hell do you think?" The voice behind the door was a male. He sounded irritated. Asuka gritted her teeth. "What do you want, Hwoarang?" the door swung open to reveal a guy with fire red hair and goggles on top of his head. He was a wearing blue jeans and a black tank top. He stood in the doorway like he owned the apartment. Hwoarang scowled. "Thought you, Lili, and I were going for lunch today." Hwoarang's eyes scanned the apartment, looking for Lili. "Where is Lili, by the way?" he asked. Asuka took a deep breath and bit her lip. _I can't tell him she just up and left, he'll become nosy. What should I tell him?_ "She went away for a month, to study." Asuka lied smoothly, looking at the ceiling. Hwoarang stayed silent for a few minutes then shrugged. "Oh cool. Guess it's just me and you then, hurry, I got somewhere else to be." Asuka nodded and raise one finger, indicating Hwoarang to wait there. Hwoarang sighed, and drummed his fingers impatiently against the door frame. Asuka rushed into Jin's bedroom, and grabbed a blue envelope off of his giant work desk. She hurried back into the living and turned the T.V. off. Asuka grabbed her apartment keys and phone, put on her shoes and walked over to Hwoarang. "Well, let's go, I got some errands to run before we go for lunch."

Hwoarang smiled and ushered Asuka out the apartment, closing the door for her. Asuka was taken aback by this, but she smiled. They walked out the lobby doors, Asuka looked at Hwoarang, hoping he brought his car with him. "What vehicle did you drag with you today?" Hwoarang smirked and gestured to the black motorcycle across the street. Asuka rolled her eyes and groaned.

"Really?" she moaned, glaring at Hwoarang.

"Hey! She's my baby, and my car broke down." Hwoarang explained, walking across the street. Asuka stayed where she was and waited for Hwoarang to come back. Hwoarang speeded across the street, his motorcycle moving side to side. Asuka groaned again. _Damn him and that bike…_ "Get on!" Hwoarang yelled over the roar of the engine. Asuka walked over to the motorcycle and climbed on, nervous. Hwoarang shoved a helmet into her hands. "Don't want you to get hurt." Asuka stuck her tongue out and quickly put the helmet on. "I need to get some stamps before we go to lunch, so take me to the damn store." she said, putting her arms around Hwoarang's waist. Hwoarang didn't answer, all he did was take off down the street. The engine of his motorcycle purred as he cut in and out of lanes, until they reached the post office. Hwoarang put the kick stand down and turned off the bike. "Alright, we're here. Go get your stamps, we still have two more things to do." Asuka took off the helmet and climbed off the bike disorientated. She glared at Hwoarang. "Take it easy with your bike, You're gonna end up killing her y'know." Hwoarang just waved Asuka off. Asuka entered the post office and walked towards the woman behind the cash register. The woman greeted Asuka with a warm smile. "Hello, how may I help you?" Asuka slightly returned the smile and sighed. "I need stamps for this letter and I need it mailed off, right away." The woman behind the desk nodded. She grabbed a few stamps and placed them on the envelope, then placed it in a bin where a number of other letters sat. The woman then turned back to Asuka and smiled. Asuka paid her and turned to leave, but ran into someone. "Hey! Watch it!" Asuka yelled, scowling. She stopped talking when she caught a glimpse of the person she ran into. He looked a lot like Jin, but older, and a bit more muscular. He had scars on his face, and one of his eyes were red. He had a straight face, and no bangs. Asuka was a bit scared of his appearance. She gulped. "Oh… I'm sorry sir, didn't mean to run into you like that." Asuka walked past him without saying anything else. The man just continued to look at her as she left. Hwoarang seen Asuka coming and started up his motorcycle, Asuka climbed on quickly and put on her helmet. "We're are we going next?" Hwoarang started racing down the street. "I gotta pick something up from the tattoo parlour, then I gotta stop in at the garage." The motorcycle made a swift turn in front of a tattoo parlour which had dark windows. Hwoarang turned off the bike, then climbed off. Asuka went to climb off as well, but Hwoarang stopped her by raising his hand.

"You stay here, I don't want you coming." Hwoarang warned, turning and walking into the parlour.

Asuka frowned and sat on the bike, sulking. _I'm not a kid, or a dog. Hwoarang shouldn't be telling me to stay! I should just take off with his bike, and go home. I just really wanna sleep until I get a letter back from Lili. I don't care about anything else…_ Asuka sighed and scanned the street. She smiled when she caught a glimpse of Jin, who was talking to Nina. She knew better not to bother him, so she just watched from the bike. Nina looked mad, she was yelling about something. Jin just kept a straight face, and nodded whenever Nina stopped her rant. Nina then gave Jin a hug and disappeared down the street. Jin looked at his watch and sighed, he climbed into a waiting limo. "I'm back, for the fucking 500th time!" Hwoarang's voice broke into Asuka's head. Asuka jumped and looked at Hwoarang. "Oh, sorry Hwoarang, I didn't notice you were standing there." Hwoarang scowled. "Of course you didn't. I was standing here for 10 minutes, while you were staring across the street at nothing!" Hwoarang climbed on the motorcycle and started it up. Asuka put her arms around Hwoarang's waist again, holding on for dear life. They sped off down the street again, this time faster than usual. _Dear god, why is he going so damn fast?_ Asuka squeezed her eyes shut, worried for her life. She felt the bike lean a couple of times, and speed up, then it came to a stop. Asuka opened her eyes. Hwoarang was looking at her. "Geez, you really don't like it when I go fast do you?" Asuka shook her head. Hwoarang chuckled. "Well, you can get off the bike, I'm parking it here for now, the restaurant is just down the street that we're going to." Hwoarang helped Asuka off the bike. Asuka followed Hwoarang as he pushed it up into the garage. A man with blonde hair that stood up, an he wore a red jumpsuit. He smiled at Hwoarang. "Hey Hwoarang, dropping it off for a bit?" Hwoarang returned the smile and nodded. "Yeah I am." Hwoarang then glanced at Asuka, who was scanning the shop. "By the way, This is Asuka. The girl I've told you about." Hwoarang nudged Asuka, who looked at him. Hwoarang gestured towards the man. "Asuka this is Paul." Asuka smiled warmly. "Hi." Paul returned the smile. "Nice to meet you!"

Hwoarang chuckled. "Well, we better get going. Seeya later Paul."

Paul chuckled and waved. "Bye you two!"

Asuka followed Hwoarang out the garage and down the street. "He seems nice." Hwoarang nodded. "He's a great friend, he's always there for me. Anyways, you still in for lunch?" Asuka nodded. "Sure, it's nice enough for you to offer. Where are we going anyway?" Hwoarang stopped Asuka and pointed to the restaurant in front of them. It was lush, beautiful, and sophisticated. Asuka's eyes lit up. "Wooow! Isn't that the Spring meadow, one of the most priciest restaurants known to date?" Hwoarang smiled and nodded. "Yep, that's it." Asuka gave Hwoarang a puzzled look. "Then how can _you _afford it?" Hwoarang scowled at Asuka and pulled her inside. "I have my ways, we're also having dinner with a special guest, so let's try not to fight." Asuka's eyes scanned the place while Hwoarang led her to their table. It was beautiful, many people were in it, eating an socializing. Hwoarang nudged Asuka once they reached their table. A man with almond eyes and silver hair sat in one of the seats, drinking tea. Asuka gave Hwoarang a weird look, who just shrugged. Once Asuka and Hwoarang sat down, the man looked up.

"Ahh, Hwoarang. You've finally arrived, and you bought a lovely young woman as well." The man spoke, voice like velvet.

Hwoarang nodded. "Yes, Her name is Asuka. Asuka, this is Lee."

Asuka looked at Lee, who smiled at her. Asuka returned the smile. "Hello Lee."

"Hello Asuka, Nice meeting one of my clients' friends, helps me get to know them a lot better." Lee said, sipping more of his tea.

Hwoarang chuckled nervously. "Let's not tell her our business Lee."

Lee gave Hwoarang a puzzled look. "Oh, why not Hwoarang? She looks like she's a part of it, so why not let her in on the job?"

Hwoarang scowled. "Because she is _not _part of it, and she doesn't. Need. To. Know."

Lee chuckled and finished his tea. "Oh alright then. Let's get onto lunch shall we?"

Lee called a waitress over, who smiled and looked at him.

"Yes sir? Are you waiting on your order?" she asked, in a sickenly sweet voice.

Lee nodded. "Yes, my guests have arrived, and they must be very hungry."

"Sorry sir, I'll get right on that."

"Yes, you better."

The waitress disappeared. Lee turned to Asuka and smiled. "So, what do you do for a living dear?"

Asuka smiled. "Um.. I'm still in high school, actually it's my last year."

Lee's eyes widened and he glanced at Hwoarang and smirked. "Oh I see, how do you know Hwoarang? Where did you meet him?"

"We met through my cousin, Jin. They aren't too keen on each other but, me and Hwoarang got along really well. We ended up dating for two years, and it ended when he met Julia. We're still good friends though." Asuka explained, drinking the water in front of her.

Lee examined Asuka and smiled again. "Interesting, I'd love for you to come and visit my office if you're interested, I-"

"-No, Lee." Hwoarang hissed, glaring at him.

Lee ignored Hwoarang. "-I could give you a job, something that pays well." Lee handed her a card.

Asuka smiled and took the card. "Thank you, y'know I could use a job to get some money!"

The waitress returned with salads and chicken breasts for all three of them. Lee thanked her and sent her away, and turned back to Asuka. "You are quite the interesting one Asuka, Hwoarang was right about you."

Asuka blushed lightly and looked at Hwoarang. "Hwoarang talks about me?"

Lee chuckled and nodded, much to Hwoarang dismay. "Yes, quite a lot how you two are really close, and sometimes go out for drinks. I think he really-"

"-That's enough _Lee._" Hwoarang growled, stabbing his fork in his salad.

Lee gave Hwoarang a warning look, but Hwoarang ignored it. Lee turned back to Asuka and smiled. "Let's eat then!"

For the rest of the meal, there was no talking. The three just glanced at each other or smiled. Lee would look at Asuka and smile, and Asuka did the same. Once they finished their meals Lee spoke up.

"I'd like to invite you both out for drinks, on me." Lee announced, smiling.

Asuka agreed to that idea right away, where Hwoarang was hesitant, but agree as well.

They left the restaurant and entered Lee's limo which waited outside for them. Asuka continued to talk to Lee about her life, and memories about her and Hwoarang. Hwoarang growled and sunk down in his seat, not liking how Lee was bonding with Asuka.

* * *

><p>"Thank you for today Hwoarang, it was a good day. Made me happy while Lili is gone- <em>studying.<em>"

"Yeah. No problem."

"What's wrong? You don't sound so happy."

"Just… don't get so close to Lee okay? I don't have a good feeling about you two getting to know each other."

Asuka stopped once they reached her apartment door, and gave Hwoarang a weird look. "Don't worry, it's not like I'm gonna hook up with him or something, I'm dating-" Asuka stopped herself before she could reveal more.

Hwoarang raised an eyebrow. "Who are you dating?"

Asuka panicked. _Shit, he doesn't know, and I don't wanna tell him.. What to do, what to do…_"Uh.. You don't know the person."

Hwoarang shrugged. "Oh ok, don't tell me that's cool."

Asuka rolled her eyes an hugged Hwoarang. "Thank you, even though I am a little tipsy, but I do mean this. It was great, it got me out my slump. Thanks again."

Hwoarang hugged Asuka back and smiled. "No problem."

Hwoarang's happy moment was interrupted by Jin, who opened the apartment door. Asuka and Hwoarang looked at him in surprise. "Asuka, you're back." Jin sighed in relief. Asuka smiled and stopped hugging Hwoarang to enter the apartment. "Yeah, Hwoarang treated to a great day!" Asuka and Jin looked at Hwoarang, who smirked. "Glad you had a good day. Seeya later." Hwoarang disappeared down the hall. Jin closed the apartment door and chuckled. "So what was that about? You two dating or something?"

Asuka shook her head as she went into her bedroom to change. "No! I just thanked him."

Jin smiled and sat down on the couch and watched T.V., relaxing himself. "Oh he probably thinks you two are gonna date, have you told him you're dating Lili?"

Asuka re-emerged from her bedroom in a tank top and pyjama pants and sat down on the couch next to Jin. "No, not yet. He'll most likely get mad if he finds that out."

Jin glanced at Asuka. "You should tell him soon, he's gonna find out sooner or later."

Asuka looked at her cousin and shrugged. "Eh, I might. I really don't know, some people don't appreciate stuff like that… what if he thinks I'm sick? Like in the head?"

Jin chuckled and look back at the T.V. screen. "I'll kill him, because you love her, there's nothing wrong with that. Some people in this world are stupid, and have no respect."

Asuka smiled. "Totally true." she yawned and stretched, tired from a busy day. "I think I'm gonna go hit the sheets Jin, I'm tired as hell."

Jin looked at his cousin and nodded. "Goodnight, see you in the morning."

Asuka nodded and smiled. She headed into her bedroom an climbed into bed, exhausted. _I wonder if Lili's thinking about me right now like I'm thinking about her? I wonder if she's sleeping, or training, or doing something good. I can still see that face, she's so beautiful, and I miss her so much. No one else will never compare, not even Hwoarang. I hope she can feel how much I miss her. _

Asuka looked up at the moon and smiled.

"Goodnight, Lili."

Her eyelids became heavy, and everything went black.

**F/N: finally finished! Phew, I'm just so happy I have a new charger, it's amazing. I hope you guys liked this chapter, Chapter 3 will be up whenever I have the time to get it finished, because my mom is leaving to visit her sister who's sick in a week, and I have to help her prepare and make sure everything here is all good. A reference about equal rights in in here, because of one of my reviewers, Calm Mind or whoever the hell he or she was, decided to say I'm sick. One thing to say to them: I write what I want, if my other reviewers are happy, I'm happy. I don't give a **_**fuck**_** about you. I fucking love gay couples, and support gay rights fully, even though I'm straight. Think before you speak next time, have a great life.**

**Aha. Done my rant. Thanks for reading everyone! Please review!**

**~Natasha**


End file.
